


Blanket

by yuwinko



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, honestly idk, slight smut + angst + fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun can’t sleep and Taemin doesn’t know how to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> [trigger warning: alcohol, pills, smoking? idek]
> 
> I’m taking out my stress on writing this, let’s see how it turns out.
> 
> Jongtae fluff/angst/slight smut 1,3K words.

Taemin took a deep drag of the cigarette between his fingers while his other hand pressed tighter around the bottle of wine. Taemin studied the cigarette while it slowly burned up. He took one last drag before tossing the cigarette to the balcony floor and stepping on it. He leaned his head back and accidentally hit the wall behind him. A few curses left his mouth before he slid down along the wall and leaned his head against his knees. He heard the front door open to his apartment and sighed, Jonghyun was back. The door to the balcony slid open and Jonghyun stepped into the cold autumn night.

“Why are you here? It’s 3 a.m,” Jonghyun stated, not really asking, while sliding down the wall next to Taemin. Jonghyun leaned his head against Taemin’s shoulder and before he knew it his head was on Taemin’s lap, Taemin’s hand stroking his hair.  
“You’re overworking yourself again, aren’t you?” Taemin asked after a few minutes of silence, when Jonghyun yawned. He only got a silent hum in response. Taemin shuffled a little bit and Jonghyun sat up with an unsatisfied look on his face.  
“Go to bed, I’ll come there soon,” Taemin says pressing a quick kiss on Jonghyun’s lips before letting the older one go.

Jonghyun dragged his tired body across the living room to the bedroom. He didn’t bother to remove his clothes before sliding in between the blankets. He reached out for the bottle of pills on the bedside table. His finger were shaking and he needed to sleep, but his brain was wide awake, his body couldn’t take this anymore. Jonghyun couldn’t remember the last time he had a full night sleep, maybe last winter? Everything was a haze. His fingers finally grasped around the bottle of pills and he managed to open the lid, pouring two pills in his hand. He threw the pills in his mouth and swallowed hard. The pills were supposed to help him sleep, but he hadn’t noticed any difference. He laid in silence and stared at the ceiling, just like he did every night.

Taemin lit another cigarette, he swore it would be his last one, he always said that, it was never his last one. His fingers were getting really cold when the cigarette had burned out, he rubbed them against each other in attempt to warm them up a little bit, but it didn’t help. He got up and before stepping inside the small apartment he took a big gulp of the wine.

Taemin found Jonghyun in the same position as alway, lying straight on his back staring at the ceiling. He took of his t-shirt before sliding under the blankets, moving his body closer to Jonghyun’s. They always kept several blankets in their bed, just in case they got cold. They always got cold. Taemin pressed his body against Jonghyun’s when he found it under the mess of blankets, he let his hand fall over Jonghyun’s stomach. Jonghyun jumped a little at the feeling of Taemin’s cold fingers, but didn’t mind, really.

“You’re drinking and smoking again,” Jonghyun sighed. Taemin didn’t know what to answer, he had told Jonghyun he would stop, but they both knew it was just empty promises.  
“You’re not sleeping again,” Taemin thought his answer was pretty good, but the empty silence hanging in the room made him feel bad. Jonghyun couldn’t really help his insomnia. Taemin lifted his head from Jonghyun’s chest and looked his boyfriend in the eyes.  
“I’m sorry, I just…” he didn’t know how to finish the sentence, so he just ended up stroking Jonghyun’s cheek, muttering something to himself.  
“It’s alright, but your hands are cold,” Jonghyun moved his head to the side and Taemin’s hand landed on the pillow next to Jonghyun’s head.

Taemin found himself staring at Jonghyun’s face. His cheeks were slightly hollow, it must’ve been from all the overworking and lack of proper eating. Jonghyun had deep bags under his eyes, and Taemin wished Jonghyun would get to sleep. His eyes moved to his boyfriend’s lips and before he knew it his lips were on Jonghyun’s. The kiss started slowly, but got more heated gradually. Taemin reached for the hem of Jonghyun’s shirt and soon enough there was a pile of clothes on the floor and two sweaty bodies moving together, in perfect rhythm. Time stopped, it was only them two, nothing else mattered.

When their breaths calmed down and heartbeats slowed down to their normal pace, Jonghyun pulled Taemin even closer, if it was possible.  
“Good night. I love you,” Jonghyun whispered, but Taemin was too exhausted to respond, he only hummed, but it might have been a dream, he was too tired to think about it.

Taemin woke up to the sunlight hitting his face, he groaned but stopped as he realised Jonghyun was still asleep. He got up slowly, careful not to wake the other one. The floor felt cold against his bare feet as he waddled towards the window to shut the curtains. The room became somewhat darker and Taemin kneeled and tried to figure out which clothes were his. He found a pair of underwear and a pair socks and decided to go with it, hoping they were his. Before leaving the bedroom he grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself in it.

The living room was bright and it hurt Taemin to keep his eyes open. He stumbled across the living room, hoping that he wouldn’t knock into something. He found the balcony door and slid it open. The cold morning air hit him and he shivered, but stepped outside either way, closing the door after himself. The pack of cigarettes was in it’s usual place and he lit one. Only one left, he shrugged.

When the cigarette was halfway gone, the balcony door slid open and Jonghyun joined Taemin, also wrapped in a blanket. They sat on the cold balcony floor, looking at the city below them. Neither of them said a word until Taemin’s cigarette was out.  
“You’re smoking again,” Jonghyun stated, and Taemin sighed. He really should stop. He nodded to himself, forgetting to answer Jonghyun.  
“Did you sleep well?” Taemin asked as he picked up the pack with the last cigarette. He opened the lid of the pack and picked out the cigarette. He really should stop, he thought, and broke the cigarette in half. No more. Jonghyun opened his mouth to answer Taemin, but was too tired to think of an answer.

“We’ll catch a cold if we stay outside any longer,” Taemin said, breaking the silence, the sun was much higher up on the sky than it was when Taemin first got out. Taemin stood up, blanket falling to the ground as he forgot to hold on to it.  
“I’ll go prepare some breakfast, you want some tea right?” Taemin asked, not waiting for an answer, he knew what Jonghyun liked either way. Jonghyun felt drowsy and had no energy to get up, he pulled the blanket Taemin had left closer. He didn’t mean to fall asleep, but the warmth of the autumn sun was so nice against his bare skin, and the blanket under him smelled like Taemin, also a little bit of smoke, but he ignored it.

Taemin found his boyfriend asleep on the balcony floor, wrapped in one blanket and an other one as a pillow. He didn’t want to wake Jonghyun up, so he tried to carefully carry Jonghyun inside. As Jonghyun was lying down on the couch, Taemin looked down on his boyfriend. Jonghyun looked so fragile, as if he would break like glass if he was dropped. Taemin bent down and carefully moved Jonghyun’s fringe back, making his closed eyes visible. He sighed, he loved Jonghyun over everything, it hurt him to see Jonghyun weak. The lack of sleep and working late every night tore on the older’s health. Taemin decided to look after Jonghyun more from now on, he also promised to stop smoking, only to make Jonghyun happier. At that moment he felt happy, and he wished Jonghyun would feel the same kind of happiness as him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you liked it !!


End file.
